


Still Worth It

by EmilyMaximoff



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF
Genre: Emma and Evan's relationship hasn't ended these days, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, I Ship It, Little Bit Excessive Drinking, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Fluff, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyMaximoff/pseuds/EmilyMaximoff
Summary: It didn't matter how many times they fought, it always ended up being worth it.
Relationships: Evan Peters/Emma Roberts





	Still Worth It

Emma y Evan discutían todo el tiempo, a veces Emma comenzaba todo y otras veces Evan lo hacía. A veces discutían por el gran estrés que generaba su trabajo, otras veces por algún tema menor en el que no estaban de acuerdo. De hecho, estaban tan ansiosos por discutir que no les importaba que otras personas escucharan sus conversaciones violentas. Por ejemplo, un momento que todos en el set de American Horror Story recordarían para siempre, fue cuando, mientras filmaban Freak Show, Emma y Evan tuvieron una gran pelea en el vestuario. Ese día, vasos, jarrones y libros volaron por todas partes, y la mayoría de los miembros del elenco se encargaron de recordarles a ambos ese momento.

Una de las pocas personas que no se burló de esa pelea fue Taissa Farmiga, la compañera de trabajo y mejor amiga de Evan. En lugar de bromear, a menudo regañaba a Evan por dejar que esa toxicidad durara mucho más, pero él solo decía una cosa: "Amo a Emma, y estoy dispuesta a aguantar lo que sea necesario para quedarme con ella". Taissa simplemente ponía los ojos en blanco, regañaba a Evan una vez más y cambiaba de tema, deseando que su amigo abriera los ojos. Pero, siempre pasaba algo además de las peleas, las reconciliaciones. Y la ironía era que siempre pasaban de la misma manera, Evan iba a un bar y ahogaba sus penas en alcohol, no bebía mucho, solo lo suficiente para olvidarse un poco de la pelea que había tenido antes con Emma. Después de beber, Evan regresaba a casa y siempre se encontraba con la misma escena, Emma dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, su teléfono aún estaba en la mano, había intentado comunicarse con Evan, pero el sueño la había superado antes de tiempo.

Evan solo podía sonreír ante una escena tan tierna como esa, la subiría a la habitación, la cubriría con unas mantas y le besaría la frente, para terminar con la frase; '' Para ti, todo vale la pena. Después, Evan se metía en la cama con Emma y la rodeaba con sus brazos, susurrándole al oído cuánto la amaba, esperando que ella pudiera oírlo todo. Evan la miraba a la cara, se veía tan angelical durmiendo y Evan pensó que podía mirarla de por vida. Emma Roberts era la mujer que amaba y estaba dispuesto a gritarle al mundo si era necesario.

En unos segundos, Emma se despertaría, mientras todavía tenía sueño y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, notaría a Evan junto a ella en la cama. Ella lo abrazaba con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar, sus lágrimas calientes mojaban la camisa de Evan, mientras Emma murmuraba un "lo siento" y "no volverá a pasar". Evan la tranquilizaba, la besaba en la mejilla y luego decía "Todo está bien, nena". Se enjugaba las lágrimas y decía "Te amo mucho, Evan". Sonreía "Yo también te amo, Emma". Después de eso, Evan se posicionaría sobre Emma, sin dejar que su peso cayera sobre ella, iniciaría un tierno y lento beso, que poco a poco se convertiría en un beso apasionado y algo desesperado. La ropa desaparecería rápidamente de sus cuerpos y volverían a ser uno, dos cuerpos pero un alma. 

Sin embargo, esa noche esa última parte realmente no había sucedido, cuando Evan estaba a punto de quitarle la blusa a Emma, ella se alejó muy nerviosa.

'' ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Evan.

"Mientras no estabas, estaba pensando y ... creo que es hora de que te diga por qué he estado tan estresada los últimos días", suspiró Emma.

'' No te preocupes cariño '' Evan se acerca al rubio y comienza a dejar pequeños besos húmedos en su cuello '' No tienes que explicarme nada, has tenido días difíciles y yo estoy aquí para ayudarte,

'' Evan, estoy embarazada! '', Exclama, volviéndose para mirarlo.

Evan abre mucho los ojos, lo han tomado por sorpresa, se apoya en la almohada, su mente viaja a diez mil kilómetros por hora tratando de procesar correctamente a su esposa ' s palabras. Ella lo mira con miedo, está esperando el rechazo o al menos algunas palabras de odio. Pero Evan no hace nada de eso, se abraza con fuerza.

"No puedo creer que seamos padres", dice Evan, mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Emma se ríe. '' Entonces...¿no te preocupan los antojos, las hormonas y todo eso?

"Creo que puedo tomarlo, todo por ti y nuestro bebé. Evan acaricia la barriga de Emma, la besa con cariño, la abraza y ambos se duermen a los pocos minutos.


End file.
